Home Movies
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: One specific title catches her attention and she pulls it out of the box. "Nathan Wournos, King of Skipping?" Slight Nathan/Audrey. Oneshot.


**A/N: My first Haven fic! I know it's shit, but bear with me? I wrote this at like, two in the morning. Disclaimer: I don't own Haven. If I did, we'd know who Lucy was, Duke would be with Audrey2, and Nathan and Audrey would be jumping each other's bones.**

While digging through Nathan's attic one day (she doesn't quite remember how she got roped into it), Audrey comes upon an interesting box. "_Home Movies_." She reads out loud. Nathan's head appears as he pokes up from behind a stack of boxes and he quirks an eyebrow. "These should be interesting. Y'got a VHS, right, Wournos?" Audrey begins dragging her fingers over the videos. There are words she supposes are normal home video titles. _Nathan's fifth birhday, Nathan, Piper and Garland at the beach, Piper's first birthday_, _Christmas, '_83, and Audrey just _knows_ she needs to watch these, no matter what Nathan says, and no matter how embarassing he tries to convince her they are. One specific title catches her attention and she pulls it out of the box. "_Nathan Wournos, King of _Skipping?" She reads incredulously. Nathan stops as he crosses the attic floor on his way to the stairs that will take them to the second floor of his house.

"Uh." He says, "That's nothing."

"Like _Hell_ it is!" Audrey scoffs. And before he can stop her, she's gone, up off the floor, down the stairs, through the door, and all the way down to the first floor. Nathan chases after her, yelling things like "It's nothing, Parker!" And "Ignore that, it's the wrong title! Something was recorded over it!" But by the time he gets into the living room, Audrey is settled on the couch, clicking the remote to the correct channel, and pressing play. After a moment, the screen flickers to life. Audrey is already laughing.

And there's Nathan, about fourteen or fifteen, with a girl of about two or three on his back, skipping around in circles in a green, grassy front yard. The little girl has dark hair pulled into pig-tails, is missing one of her front teeth, and is clearly related to Nathan. "Nathan Worunos, King of Skipping!" Comes a voice off-screen. The camera follows Nathan as he skips around, laughing with the little girl on his back. It stops on a pretty woman as Nathan skips off-screen, still laughing. The woman looks like Nathan. Or, Audrey guesses, Nathan looks like her. Audrey stops her giggling and looks up. Nathan has a stony look on his face and Audrey pauses the video.

"That's my mom." He says, in answer to her unasked quesiton. Audrey bites down on her bottom lip.

"Nathan..." She says. He drops onto the couch beside her. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"I know," He cuts her off, rubbing a hand across his face and squeezing his eyes shut, willing himself not to allow tears to come to them. He starts when he feels something soft against his neck and chin. Looking down, he sees that Audrey has moved her way across the couch and is leaning against him, her legs curled up under her, her head on his shoulder, her hair brushing his neck, one arm around his waist loosely.

"You looked like you needed a hug." She said simply, wrapping her arm tighter around him. He sighs out a silent chuckle and drops his arm over her, pulling her closer. He briefly thinks that this is uncharacteristic of them, not sitting here on his couch (they do that often enough, when they're working late on a case and don't want to be at the station), but hugging. They've done the high-five thing, and handshakes, and the accidental brush against each other while they were working, but they've never hugged. "In fact, you look like you need a hug a lot." At this, Nathan laughs.

"And it's gone." He says, chuckling. Audrey tilts her head, looking up at him.

"What is?"

"The moment."

**A/N: Arright, my first Haven fic! :) Whaddya think? Like it, love it, hate? Lemme know :3 Piper is a character of my own whom I'm using in another story. For the purpose of this however, she's Nathan's Godsister.**


End file.
